


Elegance in it's Simplicity

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M, Music, No Plot, Short, elagence, tiny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about how much Harry enjoys Tom's elegance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegance in it's Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to the song "Her Morning Elegance" I couldn't help but think that in an AU Harry would always view Tom Riddle as someone with grace but very simple.

It was honestly mornings like these Harry enjoyed the most. Ones that were filled with pleasant silences  and familiar scents. He stood by the window watching the rain dribble down soaking the city below their apartment. He caught a glimpse of his lovers reflection. As usual Tom’s striking blue eyes were glued to the pages of a book he had recently started while easily sipping his coffee. A smile tugged at the corners of Harry’s lips pressing his own cup of hot chocolate to them. He could still feel Tom’s lips on his own. Harry loved quiet mornings like this not because he was a quiet person- quite the contrary- they just reminded how much he loved Tom. He was simplistic elegance.


End file.
